


Home

by Cat_o_pawtra



Category: Fairy Tail, Stingue - Fandom
Genre: Angst!, Day 4 stingue week 2015, M/M, Tartaros Arc Spoilers!, This shit got way too dark for a bit there i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 08:56:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7633984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat_o_pawtra/pseuds/Cat_o_pawtra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since the Tartaros arc, Sting has been different...but Rogue had no idea things would take such a horrible turn for the worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy~ 
> 
> This got a little darker than I thought it would so be warned????  
> Tartaros Spoilers for anyone who hasn't gotten that far yet. Like literally in the second line
> 
> Enjoy~

  


Ever since the Tartaros incident, Sting was not the same. Weisslogia’s death shook him up so much he fell into a deep depression and not even Rogue could get through to him. Too many memories of living with the dragon in his childhood had risen back to the surface and left behind a gaping, empty hole in his heart. Nothing anyone did cheered him up and most days, Sting never even came to the guild hall. Paperwork was stacking up on his desk day after day, but the White Dragon Slayer was too fatigued to get out of bed.  
  
Rogue was beyond the point of worry. Sting didn’t eat. Sting didn’t smile. Sting didn’t talk. He just lay in his bed all day long and slept. Day in and day out Rogue would try to rouse him, but the blonde only ever gave him that same pained look and Rogue’s heart shattered anew. Sting had always been so reluctant about his past, even to Rogue who he had known since they were just kids. Even now, when they had been dating for almost a year, all Sting had ever mentioned that he was very lonely until Weisslogia found him.  
  
Of course, this was nothing new to any of the Dragon Slayers. All of them had been orphans in some way or another. Rogue knew, of course, how he lost his own parents, but Sting, he didn’t know why Sting was an orphan. The blonde never spoke about it and Rogue never asked. But this was getting out of hand. Sting had lost so much weight and all life had drained from his eyes. If he continued like that, Rogue didn’t know what to do. He had tried everything to get Sting out of bed, or at least to eat something, but all his efforts were for nought.  
  
Yukino had come to visit often, bringing chicken soup or Sting’s favourite lollies but they were all untouched. Minerva swung by three or four times and each time she had visited she sat by Sting’s bed and talked to him for hours but received no answer. Rufus and Orga had also stood by his bed once but just like with every other visitor, the White Dragon Slayer merely watched them from under the covers of his blanket and said nothing.  
  
Sting lay in bed, half awake, half asleep. He paid no attention to his surroundings and only ever stood up when he needed to go to the bathroom. Lately though, a simple notion like that was becoming harder and harder for him to do. He was just too weak. But he didn’t care. Small specks of sunlight shone onto his face as he gazed out of the bedroom window in deep thought. Rogue had pushed the bed up against the wall so that Sting would at least get some sunlight, but the curtains were still shut most of the time.  
  
“Sting?” a voice asked softly and Rogue entered the room, carrying a butter bread and a cup of tea. He did this every day without fail, but every day he threw out the bread and poured the tea down the sink. Just like every day, Rogue set them down on the window sill and then sat down on the bed. Sting watched him through half-lidded eyes and remained silent. He knew what Rogue was going to ask.  
  
“Do you want to come down to the guild hall today? A little walk would be good for you.” Rogue spoke softly and looked at Sting pleadingly, but the blonde did not answer. Sting didn’t know if he could even make it down to the guild hall, let alone get out of bed. Rogue probably knew this too. Maybe that was one of the reasons he had stopped urging Sting.  
  
Rogue averted his gaze and stared at his hands instead. It had been a month now and Sting ate just the bare minimum to keep him alive. Rogue was scared for Sting, terrified to the point where he broke down in the middle of the guild hall on numerous occasions. But Sting didn’t know that. Rogue didn’t want Sting to know that. Afterall, if one was hurting, the other had to be strong in their place to make sure that someone was there if they fell.  
Rogue had lost weight too. Sleepless nights plagued him and he barely ever remembered to cook dinner for himself because he was too busy caring for Sting. Lector and Frosch always helped him, of course, but the two cats were just as clueless as he was. Finally, Rogue rose again and told Sting softly,  
  
“Make sure you eat at least a little...it’s been three days. And have some tea too. Please.”  
  
Sting’s eyes followed him as he left the room and the door was shut again, leaving the blonde alone once more. The White Dragon Slayer eyed the food and drink left for him, but found no energy to sit up. Instead, he closed his eyes again and slipped away into a deep sleep.

  


\-----------------------------------------

  


When he woke next, it was the middle of the night, and Rogue was cuddled up to him, holding him tightly as if he was trying to prevent him from falling to his death. Gently, Sting freed himself of Rogue’s hold and pushed himself off the mattress. That alone took all the strength he had managed to gather. But he needed to go to the bathroom, and so he set his feet down onto the ground and tiptoed to the door. Eventually, after having to lean against the wall to catch his breath numerous times, Sting made it to the small bathroom and stared at his reflection in the mirror.  
  
Dark circles scarred his skin below his eyes and his cheeks were thin and starved. He looked horrible. Terrified of his own reflection, Sting gripped the sink, a wave of dizziness washing over him. He called out Rogue’s name, before his world twisted sidewards and he fell to the floor. Dazed and confused by the sudden movement he stared up at the bathroom ceiling, his conscious slipping away from him. The last thing he saw was Rogue’s worried face and then everything faded into black.

  


\------------------------------------------

Sting found himself in a hospital room, countless of monitors and machines hooked up to him. He felt unbearably sick and his head pounded painfully.  
  
“You’re awake! Thank god.” a voice spoke from beside him. Almost mechanically, Sting turned his head towards the voice. There sat Rogue with a tear stained face and bed hair. Sting didn’t remember what had happened. He didn’t know why Rogue was crying or why he was in hospital. The last thing he remembered was Rogue begging him to eat.  
  
“I thought you died.” Rogue whispered and more tears spilled onto his cheeks. Sting felt a sharp pain stab at his chest. What had he done? How could he have ever let it get this far?  
  
“You called my name and then...and then I found you collapsed on the ground. I really thought...I really did think that you would die. I was so scared.” Rogue cried and hid his face in his hands so that Sting wouldn’t see him cry. Sting didn’t know what to do. He was too tired to speak. Beside him a monitor began to beep faster as his heart began to pound. Rogue saw Sting’s panic and reached for his hand, leaning down and resting his forehead against Sting’s.  
  
“It’s alright. It’s alright, calm down. I’m not mad at all. I just wish you would have let me help you.” Rogue whispered and Sting felt his chest constrict painfully, tears stunning at the corners of his eyes.  
  
“...orry...” Sting croaked so faintly, Rogue almost missed it.  
  
“I...’m sorry...Rogue.” Sting croaked again and Rogue couldn’t believe his ears. Sting finally spoke to him again. Finally after such a long time, he heard Sting’s voice again. Instead of replying, Rogue hugged Sting tightly, crying into his shoulder and Sting cried too. The blonde cried and cried until he fell asleep again, exhausted by everything that had happened. Rogue spent the rest of the day by Sting’s bed until visiting hours were over and the thought of leaving Lector and Frosch alone drove him home. Tomorrow, he’d come see Sting again.

  


\-----------------------------------------------

It had been a week since the incident and Sting was already beginning to look much healthier. He had been eating everything that was given to him and was able to sit up in bed on his own. Every day at the same time, Rogue showed up with Lector and Frosch, bringing with him more jars of Sting’s favourite lollies to cheer him up. A couple of days ago, Sting had even opened up about his past and Rogue finally understood why Sting had become so depressed. He had a damn good reason too.  
  
“Are you sure I can eat all of these?” Sting asked over excitedly as Rogue reached into his bag and brought out even more jars.  
  
“Well Yukino bought them all for you, it would be a shame to see them go to waste.” the Shadow Dragon Slayer replied and sat down on the edge of Sting’s bed, brushing unruly blonde bangs from his boyfriend’s face. The light in Sting’s eyes made Rogue happy beyond imagination. Finally, Sting was beginning to return to his old self.  
  
“Make sure you eat all of your vegetables too though.” Lector reminded Sting sternly and Frosch piped up,  
  
“Fro thinks so too!”  
  
Sting laughed softly and petted the two exceeds lovingly. He really had gone way too far this time. How stupid could he be to think that it would be okay to starve himself like that? It had only taken a near death experience for him to realise that what he was doing was wrong. Sting didn’t even want to think about what would have happened to Rogue, Lector and Frosch if he had died. He didn’t even want to think about what would have happened to Sabertooth if he suddenly vanished from the face of the earth. Right then and there, Sting promised himself that he would never, ever do something like that again.  
  
“What are you thinking about?” Rogue asked as he spied Sting’s spaced out stare. The blonde turned to him with his signature grin plastered onto his face and replied,  
  
“Just how much I love you.”  
  
Rogue felt his heart swell to the point of bursting and he reached out to cup Sting’s face in his hands before he captured the blonde’s lips in his own. They hadn’t shared a kiss like that in such a long time, Sting had almost forgotten how good it felt. He never wanted it to end. All these emotions that he felt for Rogue mended the empty hole in his heart. Rogue would always be his salvation.  
  
“That reminds me, the Doctor said you can leave next week. You’re doing great progress and so they can release you early.” Rogue told Sting after they pulled apart. That was the best news Sting had heard all week. He couldn’t wait to be back on his own two feet and down at the guild hall with all his friends.  
  
“Sounds good to me!” the blonde replied happily and flashed another grin. What Sting didn’t know was that there was already a plan in place to surprise him when he came back. After all, next week would be the anniversary of when he became guild master and everyone and Sabertooth wanted to throw him a great big party to celebrate not only the freedom of the guild, but also his road to recovery.

  


\--------------------------------------------

  


Today was the day where Sting would be allowed to leave the hospital. Rogue was there, along with Frosch and Lector of course, helping Sting pack his belongings. Soon after, they departed from the hospital in a magic vehicle to drive them home. Sting didn’t complain. Although he could now walk, he still required the help of crutches now and then and they bugged him.  
  
Finally, their house came into view and Sting felt an overwhelming sense of happiness to return to this place in one piece. If things had gone differently, he might have never seen it again. There was no point in thinking about it now though.  
  
“Sit down on the couch, I’ll put away your things and then we’ll swing by the guild. Sound good?” Rogue asked as he unlocked the door to their small house and Sting nodded,  
  
“Sound good.”  
  
It wasn’t long before Rogue returned and helped Sting stand up from the couch. With Lector and Frosch jumping about them, overly excited for something, the Twin Dragons made their way to the guild hall. The big doors were shut and Sting looked at Rogue questioningly. The Shadow Dragon Slayer smiled at him innocently and lay his hand against the doors, pushing them open. The light that radiated from before them was blinding.  
  
“Welcome back!” a chorus of voices greeted them and as Sting’s eyes got used to the sudden light, he saw the entire guild standing in the hall there to greet him. ‘Get well soon’ and ‘Welcome back’ banners hung everywhere, the tables decorated and food served in a great banquet.  
  
“Welcome home Sting.” Rogue told him softly and Sting felt happiness overflowing in the form of tears. Never before had he felt such a strong feeling of belonging somewhere than the one he felt at that very moment. He had always been abandoned. Alone with nowhere to call home but now, now he had Sabertooth. Half embarrassed about crying in front of everybody and happy beyond imagination he cried loudly,  
  
“I’m home.”

  



End file.
